This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Navigation systems are widely used in many vehicles. People enjoy the ease of entering an address and receiving directions to a destination. Some vehicles are equipped with a navigation or route guidance device. The route guidance device may communicate with a Global Positioning System (GPS) to determine the current geographic location of the vehicle and may include a mapping component to plot the current geographic location for a user.
The route guidance device may further utilize the mapping component to present a map illustrating an origin point, a destination point, and a suggested route. As the driver follows the suggested route, the route guidance system may provide audio and/or visual instructions to the driver.
Often, drivers of different vehicles are caravanning to the same location. It can sometimes be tricky, and dangerous, for one driver to follow another. It is easy for the follower to get separated from the leader by events such as other drivers cutting the follower off, traffic lights turning red during the following, or a leader that likes to drive faster than the follower. What often results is a follower driving recklessly to continue following the leader or a follower getting lost and/or needing to call or text the leader, which is also a safety concern during driving. Further, if the follower is not familiar with the area, or if the leader wants to stop and have the follower join him, there is a need to communicate easily with the follower.